Naruto Sensei
by HikiKanjoukusai
Summary: Four years after the war, Konohas' Orange Flash, Naruto Uzumaki, has been charged with the training of three young ninja, Kaleb, Hayleigh and Rajan. Together they will train, but dark secrets lie within their journey.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction so please enjoy this story of naruto become a teacher.

I do not own naruto but i wish i did. All rights go to the creators of naruto.

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter 1: The next chapter

It has been 3 years since the end of the forth great ninja war during this time naruto grew older and completed one of his goals, to retrieve Sasuke and bring him back to the hidden leaf. Naruto had just returned from a search and kill mission set to him by Tsunade.

Flashback:

Naruto gave a slight knock on the Hokages door into her office. "Come in" shouted Tsunade "where have you been I have been waiting for over 2 hours, your worse than Kakashi, argh!"

"Sorry granny I had, um some buissness to sort out 'that ramen was the best i ever tasted' Mmmmmmm"

"Let me guess you had a date with the ramen stand"

"Yup" Naruto grinned, Tsunade sighed in annoyance

"anyway granny why am I here again" naruto said.

"oh yeah well you have to go on a search and kill mission, S rank" Tsunade stated

"w-w-what!? Who am I going after"

"You will be as you say 'going after' Obito Uchiha".

"You cant be serious"

"Also when you come back if you complete this mission there will be a surprise for you"

"okay" naruto stated before disappearing in a flash of orange and black, he had finally mastered his father teleportation technique"

Naruto was to report to Tsunade that he had indeed completed his mission but he was worried how Kakashi may feel if he finds out.

Naruto was tired after the intense battle with Obito so he sent a shadow clone to Tsunade as he went back to his apartment to have a rest.

*knock knock* "enter"

"hey granny don't get too comfortable, after what i just did that seat is sure to be mine soon"

"whatever so that means you have completed the mission"

"Hai" narutos clone dissipated into smoke

"damn kid proberably fell asleep and let his clone come to me"

The next day:

*YAWN* "Mmmm a bowl of ramen before heading to the Hokages office to find out what this surprise is probably something boring".

*at hokages office*

"hey granny what is this big surprise that I am supposed to receive for killing sensei's best friend"

"Well the surprise is in this file"

The file read:

Name: Hyuuga Hayleigh

Age: 12

Rank: Genin

Techniques: Gentle fist, Byakugan and Twin lion's fists.

Name: Inuzuka Kaleb

Age: 12

Rank: Genin

Techniques: Fang over fang, man beast transformation and beast mimicree

Name: Nara Rajan

Age: 11

Rank: Genin

Techniques: Shadow possession and Black spider lily.

"Wait does t-this mean that"

"yes naruto you are now a sensei of your own Genin team"

"b-b-but, thank you".

"your welcome you are to meet the at Irukas' class in an hour."

"Hai" and with that naruto flashed away to get prepared for later.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Naruto Sensei

Chapter 2: The Introductions

Uh-oh naruto was late he got a little carried away thinking about how to introduce himself and wheather or not to start training today or tomorrow.

Naruto reached the door and Iruka open the door slightly the announced "Team 12 your sensei has just arrived, step outside to greet him" the three did as they were told and naruto said "okay meet me on the roof in five and with that naruto teleported to the roof. "no wonder they call him the orange flash" stated Kaleb "HEY KALEB COME ON LETS HEAD UP TO THE ROOF!" hayleigh shouted half way up the hall "ok".

As they reached the roof they saw their new sensei with a huge grin on his face "hello everyone lets get to know each other a little I'll start well my name is Uzumaki Naruto or as others now call me the orange flash since I was a kid my ambition was to become hokage and it still is today, okay how about we start with you Kaleb" The Inuzuka grinned he stood up "Hai, my name is Inuzuka Kaleb my ambition is to become the strongest inuzuka yet and this here is my ninja dog idamaru" "Good well now hayleigh if you please" "Hai, I am Hayleigh Hyuuga and I am 12 years of age and my dream or ambition is to get acceptance from my father of my strength". "thank you and now for Rajan" "Hai, I am Rajan of the nara clan my shadow possension needs to be improved and i have a kekei genkai which is that i posses some blood of a Uchiha which gave me my sharingan. My mother was an Uchiha that is why i still hold the name Nara." "so you have the sharingan that is amazing you remind me of someone 'Sasuke i think i will have to drag you along to train him'. "Sensei!" the dog nin shouted bringing his sensei back from his thoughts "mn, yes" "Sensei is it true you are a jinchuuriki and that you have befriended the nine tailes inside you" "yes it is me and Kurama are friends now and I now have the power of the tailed beast chakra mode I will demonstraight" with that naruto became surrounded by a orangey chakra and his jumpsuit became undone and become cloak like. "woah thats amazing." Staded the dog nin.

"Well thats enough for today we will all meet tomorrow on training ground three, you are dismissed." "oh and before you leave don't eat breakfast tomorrow, you'll only end up being sick"

"Hai" all three ninjas dissapered and naruto teleported to teh hokages office to give his report on team 12's first day.

Later he was walking around Konoha and spotted Hinata "hello Hinata." A huge blush overcame Hinata's face "o-oh h-h-hello Naruto" 'wow I never noticed before but hinata is really cute, wait what' "hey hinata guess what" "w-what" "im a sensei now" "wow naruto good j-job" "thank you" 'I should ask hinata out or something'naruto nodded slightly deciding to ask hinata to go somewhere tomorrow after team 12's bell test "hey hinata would you like to go somewhere tomorrow. 'oh n-naruto has asked me to do something tomorrow' "y-yes ok n-naruto" "okay i willpick you up at eight ok."

"yes that is fine with me n-naruto" the blushing girl replied "okay gotta go find Sasuke to see if he will help me train Rajan Nara" "n-naruto?" "yes hinata" replied naruto softly" "why do you need Sasuke t-to train a n-nara" hinata questiond shyly "oh because Rajans mother is a Uchiha and so he has the sharingan so i need Sasuke to train him with his sharingan training. "o-oh ok bye n-naruto", "bye hinata see you tomorrow".

Later that night naruto found Sasuke at the training ground "HEY SASUKE!" "what is it, dope" "I have a favour to ask" 'oh god he's gonna ask me something crazy' "what is it" "well I need you to help me train one of my new students, teme" "wait one your a sensei then i guess" "yeah after I assassinated Obito Uchiha" "oh um and second why do you need me" "oh well one of my students is Rajan Nara" "so why do you need me" "because his mother was an Uchiha which gave him the Sharingan so i would like you to help him with his Sharingan training, please teme" "whatever sure" and knowing that naruto went home to get rest before tomorrow.


End file.
